Secret Santa
by Lyranfan
Summary: A ScottRogue friendship story set right after 'On Angels Wings' Scott has something on his mind, will Rogue ever find out what he's up to Xmas eve?
1. Time's a ticking away

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or Evolution. I don't own the group REM or any of their lyrics.

This story takes place right after the events of the "On Angels Wings" episode. It's a friendship story between Rogue and Scott. Not my first story written but it is my first posted one.

Author's notes

:denotes private thoughts:

I'm sorry - I can't do accents real well so I decided not to butcher Rogue's thoughts and speech

**Secret Santa - Chapter One - Time's a ticking away **

"I don't believe it! We missed the it!" Scott shouted as he and Rogue arrived at the track where the train from New York City to Bayville should have been.

"Don't worry. I know another train we can jump on if we hurry," Rogue said as she grabbed his hand and ran back into the train terminal hallway. "It's not the express train we were hoping for, but a local train that will make a lot of extra stops. We'll still get back to the Institute tonight." Rogue had been taking weekend trips to the city on her own over the last couple of months to check out what was all the fuss about this great city. Logan allowed it only when she could recite the train schedule from memory.

Scott had become increasing agitated since the pair left Warren Worthington's apartment. Rogue couldn't figure out what was the cause - Scott seemed to be ok with Warren asking for time to think before visiting the Professor. Her fellow X-Man seemed very determined to get back to Bayville tonight. :Maybe it was the idea of spending the night in a room with me that irked him: she thought.

"Here's the track we need and it looks like we're just in time," Rogue panted as they turned the corner into the track corridor. The conductors were inside the train doorways watching the rest of the last minute holiday shoppers running to catch a ride back home. "Thanks Rogue. You're a life saver," Scott said as he tried to catch his breath. The tension in his shoulders had eased quite a bit now that they were on the train. Rogue noticed he looked at his watch and was calculating something as the train began to pull from the terminal.

"Got a hot date with one of Santa's elves?," she teased Scott. He smirked back at her and answered, "Something like that." It was a vague response but Rogue was glad to see his spirits improving. The redhead wasn't due back to the Institute till after the weekend was over, so it wasn't that he was rushing back to sit at Jean's feet.

They chatted about the remaining school year and the conversation turned to Scott's plans after graduating Bayville High. "I'm glad my guidance counselor pushed me back in September to get my college applications in. With the way things have been heating up with the team and school, I just don't have time now. I'm still waiting to hear from a few schools about being accepted or placed on the wait list yet. Of course this all could be wishful thinking if things go badly for those like us." Rogue was glad to get the view of someone she trusted on the whole 'getting into college' process as she hadn't decided yet what she had planned after graduation the following year. She let the thought that Scott might not be at the Institute next year sink in. He originally talked about picking a college nearby the Institute so he could still join the team if the need arose. But then his good grades and record had opened a lot of opportunities for him he had not realized were available to him before. He seemed really excited about colleges that were not within commuting distance of the Institute. :Where am I going to get my daily dose of hunky Vitamin X-Men now?: she wondered.

The train had arrived at Bayville Station and Scott's apprehension suddenly returned. He was tight lipped as they walked towards his car after he checked his watch again. "Want to stop somewhere for a bite on the way home?", Rogue suggested as they pulled out of the parking lot. Scott's hands gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, then he asked, "Would it be okay if we went right back to the Institute?" Rogue was disappointed but smiled and said, "No problem. If looks like most the food joints are closing up anyway - being Christmas Eve and all."

She pulled out her cell phone and called the mansion to let Mr. McCoy and the Professor know they were back in town and would be home shortly. Rogue wondered if Scott was supposed to meet Jean somewhere and this mission to recruit Warren had made him late for it. She was tired from the long day in the city and had planned sacking out after grabbing a bite to eat.

Scott dropped Rogue off at the front entrance to the Institute and went to park his car in the garage. Professor Xavier greeted her at the door and motioned for her to join him in the kitchen where Mr. McCoy had prepared a light dinner for the four of them. Rogue reviewed the details of the meeting with Warren. She stressed that Scott had handled it well with a soft touch, leaving Angel curious about the Institute rather then trying the hard sell technique that had backfired on Magneto.

Hank looked at Scott's plate and asked aloud, "Speaking of our young lad, where is he?" Rogue answered, "Scott's got something he needs to do and is probably getting ready to go out." She had heard the water running for the shower while the three of them reviewed the mission. "That's funny", Xavier noted. "Scott usually spends Christmas Eve here and then disappears early Christmas morning." The professor's eyebrows knit together as he telepathically searched for Scott in his room. "He says he has an important project he is working on and will see us tomorrow."

A major yawn hit Rogue and she realized that she was not winning the battle against her exhaustion. She grabbed his plate and said, "I'll take this up to Scott and turn in for the night." She prepped a tray for him and carried it upstairs to the boys' side of the dormitory. She could hear Scott's favorite REM CD playing - whenever he had a big test it was his good luck charm to listen to it while he reviewed his notes the night before. She knocked on the door with her foot and shouted "Room service!"

Scott appeared at the door suddenly and took the tray from Rogue. "Hey thanks for bringing this up, tell Dr McCoy I'll bring the dishes down in the morning." He quickly closed the door - she frowned to herself. :He's like a little kid hiding something.:

She shouted through the door, "Good night and you're welcome". She went to her room and got ready to take a long hot shower - no worries about anyone banging on the door screaming about how late they were going to be for school. After she was done she put on her pajamas and cleaned off her makeup. Her eyelids were really drooping as she made her way back from the bathroom to her room as the same songs of that CD filled the hallway. Scott was in a major groove of some sort. She thought it was unusual how he hadn't complained about any school project before. Rogue turned off the room light, laid down on her bed and quickly fell asleep.

Please read and review: Send any and all grammar corrections please. Story is complete - other chapters to follow soon


	2. Discovery of a feather

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or Evolution. I don't own the group REM or any of their lyrics.  
  
This story takes place right after the events of the "On Angels Wings" episode. It's a friendship story between Rogue and Scott. Not my first story written but it is my first posted one.  
  
Author's notes  
  
:denotes private thoughts:  
  
I 'm sorry - I can't do accents real well so I decided not to butcher Rogue's thoughts and speech  
  
Secret Santa  
  
Chapter Two - Discovery of a Feather  
  
Rogue woke up to her still darkened room and looked at her alarm clock - 2AM. Not morning yet she thought but her stomach rumbled mightily. She decided to grab some fruit from downstairs to tide her over till breakfast time. As she approached the main stairs, she still heard that same CD playing in Scott's room. Rogue wondered what cruel teacher had loaded him up with a project that would take this long.  
  
In the kitchen, she checked the fruit compartment of the refrigerator and found some apples. She started munching one and grabbed another for Scott. She walked slowly back up and was just about finished with her apple as she got to Scott's door. "Hey night owl, whatcha up to?" she asked as she knocked on his door. There was no answer so she knocked harder and the door popped open. Scott was asleep on his bed but she noticed right away he wasn't under the covers.  
  
Then she noticed the mounds of clutter all around his room. There were small piles of children's clothing and toys organized across the floor. One row had wrapped presents piled up with notes attached to them. The other two rows were full of items that appeared to be waiting to be wrapped - rolls of ribbon, holiday paper and tape were underfoot. She looked toward his desk and saw a stack of printouts by his PC. She hesitated unsure of what was going on.  
  
She decided to take a peek at the pile by his printer. There was a master list containing children's names, clothing size and presents along with a pile of individually addressed notes to each child. The bottom paper was an email from the Smithtown orphanage.  
  
The pieces of the puzzle all fit for her now. Rumor had it Scott had been in many orphanages before being rescued by the Professor. All these items in his room were for these kids on the list. She thought back to what Xavier said earlier about Scott always spending Christmas Eves at the Institute. The mission today put him behind his normal schedule of wrapping items on this night - a mission she volunteered them for.  
  
Smithtown was the neighboring city to the not so nice side of Bayville. She could see how hard pressed an orphanage over there could be to get a sponsor for holiday presents.  
  
Rogue's face suddenly flushed as she remembered teasing Scott about believing in angels when they stopped for lunch in the city diner. She turned and looked at the young man next to her as he slept. On the bed was a real life angel looking out for a group of kids who could easily be forgotten this time of year.  
  
She glanced at the email from the orphanage and saw the note circled in red - 'As you know Scott the kids get up early on Christmas day, so if you could arrange the delivery around 6am we'll keep the kids busy till then.'  
  
Rogue eyes shot to Scott's clock - now it was 2:20am. She saw there was still plenty of work to be done. Her gaze returned to Scott and she came to her decision.  
  
She picked up the scissors and wrapping paper she found on the floor and moved to the end of one row of items. She scanned the master list and the last name not check marked matched the presents in this pile. :Mr. Organization strikes again: she smiled. She wrapped the presents and found a sheet with the boy's name that looked like a personal note from "Santa". The letter encouraged the boy to continue his good work at school and share his presents with his friends at the orphanage. She looked at one of the finished piles to attach the note as Scott had done. Each present had it's own label but was loose from the others for the same child. Rogue decided it would be better to use some thin ribbon to package the set of presents together. She checked off the boys name and moved to the next pile. This note was to a girl who had recently lost her parents. She decided the rest of the note would be to just too personal to read and attached it when she was done wrapping that set.  
  
She tried to be quiet so she would not wake Scott. Then she noticed time was not in her favor so she began to wrap faster despite the noise she made. Scott must have been exhausted from the events yesterday like her since he never budged as she started into the remaining row of presents. She grimaced as she thought Scott would use his lack of stamina as an excuse for a new round of Danger Room exercises for everyone.  
  
It was close to 5am as she finished the last present. Rogue jumped as Scott's alarm clock sounded off loud enough to be heard over that stupid CD that was still playing. She realized she was so focused on getting the wrapping done she forgot to change the CD to something she liked better. :If I have to hear that song one more time, somebody is surely gunna be hurtin':  
  
Author's note - 'everybody hurts' by REM  
  
Scott had bolted out of bed and began cursing a blue streak about a certain 'bucket head' and missed trains. Then he cursed himself for being so weak as to need a nap. He spun towards the presents and almost ran her over as Rogue thought to herself :Our little Boy Scout does know some four letter words after all.: "What are you doing in here?" Scott's question trailed off as he searched for the remaining work to be done. She could see his glasses tracing the two rows of presents she just wrapped and then he glanced at the scissors and tape in her hands. "You could have asked for help, you lug nut," her taunt had slipped out of her mouth before she realized it. Scott looked at the clock again and muttered, "Just might make it" as his stomach gurgled loudly. Rogue shook his arm as she looked at his pajamas and said, "You'd better get dressed, I'll warm up the van."  
  
She grabbed a pile from the floor ran for the stairs. On the way down, she realized her idea of tying each child's set of packages in a ribbon made them easier to carry. She grabbed the keys to the van from the kitchen counter and made it to the garage without dropping any of the precious cargo.  
  
She opened the trunk and threw in the presents. She opened the garage door and drove the van to the front entrance. She was glad Logan had taken it upon himself to teach her some basic driving skills to handle the van around the Institute grounds - she remembered him growling something about watching the boys play street car racing video games and declaring only the women would ever drive any X vehicle if he had any say in it. She turned the van heater on full blast after glancing at the dash clock - it was now 5:15am. She thought about how far Smithtown was - a good half hour she guessed. She ran upstairs and found Scott dressed and heading out with a new pile. After a few more trips, the van was ready to leave.  
  
Scott jumped into the driver's seat as Rogue slammed the trunk shut. She ran to the passenger door and jumped in. Scott looked at her and said, "You don't have to come if you'd rather sleep in." "And miss out on those brats tearing apart my beautifully wrapping creations.. Just drive", she said handing him his apple from last night she had stashed in her coat.  
  
Scott took the apple from her and devoured it quickly as he drove out the mansion entrance towards the main crossroads. She could tell he was focused on finding the quickest way across town in the speediest fashion without drawing any police attention.  
  
Please read and review: Send any and all grammar corrections please. Story is complete - last chapter coming after this 


	3. Party gift

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or Evolution. I don't own the group REM or any of their lyrics.  
  
This story takes place right after the events of the "On Angels Wings" episode. It's a friendship story between Rogue and Scott. Not my first story written but it is my first posted one.  
  
Author's notes  
  
:denotes private thoughts:  
  
I 'm sorry - I can't do accents real well so I decided not to butcher Rogue's thoughts and speech  
  
Secret Santa  
  
Chapter Three - Party gift  
  
They made it the orphanage at 5:43am and saw a couple of volunteers waiting at the main hall doorway. After some quick introductions, the crew unloaded the contents of the X-Van into a large hall already decorated for the day's activities. A long buffet table with various breakfast items lined one side of the room; tables with seats occupied the other wall. Rogue heard a commotion starting outside a pair of double doors on the far wall as they were placing the last set of presents. "What's with the ribbon around the stack?" Scott asked Rogue looking at one of her wrappings. She answered, "You don't have to mark each one and resort them later - just wrap the three together and you're done." He smiled and said, "I'll have to remember that for next year.."  
  
The doors at the far wall burst open and a surge of children rushed forward. Rogue scrambled to get out of the way but she was still tired and stumbled into Scott as he was sidestepping the stampede. They locked arms in an effort to regain their balance.  
  
Time suddenly crawled to a standstill for Rogue as she drank in the details of the moment. The look of joy on Scott's face warmed her inside as wrapping paper flew around them. She felt his arms relax as she gazed at his features - the determined eyebrows above his red shades, the strong chin, the quirky way the right side of his mouth creeped higher when he smiled, his broad shoulders. Here was the person she was drawn to and had fallen in love with - the caring man who thought of others before himself.  
  
One thought crept into her mind :This made it all worth it.:  
  
The flash of a digital camera caught her by surprise and time resumed its natural pacing. An older woman smiled as she approached Scott declaring, "I got an award winning action shot of the two of you." She introduced herself to Rogue as Gloria Winger, director of the orphanage - she recognized the name as the author of the email sent to Scott.  
  
Rogue turned to Scott and heard his jaw pop loudly as he fought off a might yawn. "I'd better get Sleeping Beauty home so he don't fall asleep at the wheel." Ms. Winger thanked Rogue for her help and tried to get them to stay but could see the teens were exhausted. She told Scott to watch for pictures of the party in his email later as she continued to take candid shots of the kids.  
  
As they walked outside to the X-van, Scott asked, "How can I ever repay you for helping me with this? I'd never forgive myself if the party hadn't been pulled off as flawlessly as this." Rogue met his gaze and said, "I got my thanks from seeing those kids happy like that." He closed the passenger door after she got in then walked around getting in the driver side. She had worked up the courage to ask, "Was it hard for you before you came to the Institute?"  
  
This was a subject that Kitty, Kurt and Rogue had often wondered about. Scott mentioned an orphanage in passing but never in any detail. Ororo and Jean were tight lipped about anything they knew and Logan merely muttered, "Yer better off in the dark 'bout that."  
  
He seemed to withdraw for a moment as he started the van. She regretted asking the question and was about to apologize when Scott answered softly, "Yes." He put the van in gear and after pulling out into traffic he continued, "There are many things I'd rather not remember but my last year in an orphanage, we had a small holiday party like this one. To the counselors and staff, it was just a day to get paid double overtime but it meant a lot to the other orphans. For a fleeting moment, you were just like any other kid on this day - all wrapped up in the fury of opening a present." He smirked at his unintended pun. To himself he remembered after the wrapping paper was cleaned up you realized there was no family to share the moment with in a picture for this year's album, the food was as awful as any other day and the bullies began to circle scoping out the better presents. Those times were gone now. "But I swore that day if I could recreate that moment for other orphans..even a small group." He let the thought trail off.  
  
Scott pulled off the main streets and headed towards the mansion. He turned to Rogue and asked "Why did you come with me this morning?" He half expected one of her smart comebacks but waited as he saw her hang her head.  
  
"My mom. I mean Irene, not... Anyway she taught me something when I was younger. I was in a really bad mood since we weren't rich and couldn't afford all the things I saw other kids with the first day of school - new clothes, top notch backpacks, the whole scene. I gave her a really hard time about being dirt poor and disadvantaged. She told me that no matter how bad you think you have it, there is someone else out there worse off then you. I mean here she was blind and one step away from being homeless but she had her pride. She said it was okay to be sad when bad things happened but not to let it rule your life. I found out whenever I had a pity party for myself, in about a day or so I'd run into someone else who had it worse then me."  
  
Scott thought to himself, :What about now and in the future? He knew she really hated her power - he had heard her call it a curse. Where would she find solace now- who had it worse then her? Who could help her see the team mate he and the others depended on?: She had saved Jean from a really bad nightmare date with Blob and saved Scott from Mystique's plans for certain death. She kept to herself socially but when the fight was on she proved herself an invaluable member of the X-men.  
  
She changed the subject and looked at Scott. "So how is this going to work next year if you're away at college somewhere else?" He went rigid for a second. He had not thought out that far. All this recent craziness with Magneto and the Brotherhood had Scott thinking primarily in a day-to-day mode. Any long range planning he did revolved around college. He answered, "I don't know. I still have money from my inheritance to pay for stuff, but I'm not sure I'll have time to get the shopping done as early as I'd like. I guess I'll just hit the mall as soon as I get back."  
  
Rogue grabbed his arm in an excited fashion. "Let me help you like I did today. I could get the shopping and wrapping done but YOU have to write the cheesy notes." Scott mulled this over - Rogue shopping for the orphans. Visions of kids opening presents like 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer- the pop up book', combat boots and 'Gothic Barbie makeup kits' filled his head. "Uh..erm.", he stammered.  
  
She shook his arm again, "I mean I'm sure Kitty and Kurt would love to help out. Nobody can sniff out bargains like Kitty and your fashion sense for little girls leaves a little to be desired. Maybe the newbies could help out too."  
  
Scott answered, "I couldn't ask everyone else to give up family time for my little pet cause. It wouldn't be fair." Rogue countered, "They just need to help with the shopping and wrapping beforehand. It would be a great team project. I'll still be here to make sure they get delivered on time. If you've been a good boy, maybe I'll let you tag along. Please Scott let me help you with this."  
  
Scott could sense this meant a lot to Rogue for some reason. He just wasn't sure what it could be - this didn't fit his idea of something she would do. Then he remembered asking his father why he was a soldier as he was tucked young Scott in one night. "Deep down, everyone wants to leave their mark on this Earth, to make a difference somehow. Defending our country is my way of doing that. You need to find your own way, Scott."  
  
Scott's Secret Santa project in Smithtown had been his own personal mark on the world - one that didn't even depend on his mutant abilities. Maybe he needed to let go of this and let Rogue make it hers.  
  
She was waiting patiently for his answer and then he agreed. "Ok, it's a deal. I still get to write the notes and you handle the rest under one condition - no publicity. I don't want the press to twist this into a 'mutants bribe orphans for love' headline." She smiled in a way he did not see often - Whoever would steal her heart was going to be one lucky guy, he thought.  
  
Rogue let him drop her off at the front entrance for the second time in a 12 hour period only after he promised to meet her in the kitchen. She discovered Mr. McCoy was whipping up some breakfast and he quickly ramped up the portions to include Scott and Rogue. Xavier had sensed something different, a new bond joining Scott and Rogue this morning, but decided to inquire about it later when their eyes and minds were more awake.  
  
After eating the two teens headed up to their rooms and Rogue could tell Scott was up to something by the smirk he had on his face. "Seeya later Santa", she teased him and she heard his laughter as he walked towards his room. Rogue was too tired to push him any further about it and decided to catch up on some major z's. She thought to herself as she got ready to lie down, :Anyone with half a brain knows you'll win Jean over soon, but I'll always have this day, that moment as mine to keep. I'll always think of you with each present I wrap as a token of my love for you, my first crush.:  
  
Scott went to his PC and sure enough Ms. Winger had made good use of the camera the Professor gave Scott for Christmas. The infamous action shot caught his eye and he was glad he had bought the package of picture paper on a whim on his last shopping trip.  
  
He opened the picture saved it on his PC, resized it the way he wanted then printed it out. It was a great shot of him and Rogue arm in arm surrounded by happy children. He signed the picture 'To the angel who watches over the lonely child in me - Always in your debt, Love Scott' He put in a spare frame he had and walked down the hallway to her room. She was sound asleep so he left the frame on her bed and gently kissed her hair. She stirred a little and again he saw that smile.  
  
Please read and review: Send any and all grammar corrections please. That's the last of it - hope you liked it 


End file.
